warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Echo
Hi! If you know i might have school for some time and im about to switch schools so wish meh luck and leave me a message after the beep *beep* Hi Hi and Welcome to Warrior wiki. I'm Pebleshine! Just to warn you cause I dont want you to get in trouble but if you want to chat to other Users (not about warriors) you can go to WarriorCharacter wiki Bye --Pebbleshine 16:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC)User:Pebbleshine Hello Hello Echopaw (just wanted to ask; are you my friend in real life? Yah know with Shannon? lol) Anyways here are some tips 1. You can join Warrior project Chararter Art by going on your talk page and see Bramble? It will say she is the leader of PCA and click Project Chararcter Art and scroll down; and go to the Talk Page and ask if you can join. Bramble will give you a mentor and add you name on the list. 2. You can help PCA by drawing cats. Click on the blanks on the regular page. Click again. Press "save as" Go to pixlr.com. And follow the pathway. 3. Uh friends list people will have them and you edit their page and add you name on the list by typing four of these ~ Okay? 4. Siggies ask a user how to make them or someone will make them for you. I will make you a Charart and a siggie. Hope this helps! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 17:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) (See that's a siggie) chararts okay, I'll get working on those chararts!--Dragonfrost 20:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry icestorm im diffrent XD XD THANKS thanks a million Dragonfrost/star!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tips Hi! I'm Honeyrose!! I have some stuff you may need to know about this place. 1. Please DO NOT create articles to just state opinons or go on an article and not put down andthing helpful such as vandllsm. 2. I noticed that on your talk page, you replyed back to people on your talk page and not their's. You'll want to do that 'cause they don't come back on your talk page to see you answer, you will need to put it on their talk page, unless you told them that your answer would be on it. It would be helpful!! And 3, don't bug people. It's rude. Don't do things like constantly nagging them about something or doing something hurtful to them. It happens, and i glad it hasn't been to me yet!! Don't forget to have fun on here snd we are glad you can help us edit pages cause we still have new books coming out!! Bye! --Honeyrose34 14:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, don't forget to sign your user name at the end of every talk-like thing you do. You can use ( Honeyrose34 20:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ) those 4 guys or the symbol up top of the edit page. ( the 1 w/ the curly handwriting!!) Don't know if you remembered or not 'cause when you rote on my page you didn't sign your name!! test --Echopaw 02:52, December 1, 2009 Siggys you ask a user a user how to make one so here is one I made for you. Like it? :D Tinselwave ♥ Merry Christmas! 12:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas! 12:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes or ask me. :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas! 21:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) --Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC)--Echopaw 02:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Charrie art Hello, Echopaw. :) It's great you want to join, but could you please post a join request on the charart talk page? It makes it easier for us. Also, we've dissolved the mentor program (it was way too much of a hassle) but a few of our users have created tutorials for making good charart. Also, could you please only have one image on your user page? You're only allowed one image; it helps keep our picture log clean. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 00:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Echoy (is it okay if I call you that?) Anyways I want to make you a picture of Echopaw. Can I? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Sign with the four tildes ~ like that but 4. Give me he description. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Please copy and paste this form and fill it out on my talk page Name: Rank: (warrior,deputy,elder ect) Pelt Color: Eye Color: Markings (if any): (scars,one eye,bent tail,ect) Second Pelt Color (if any) Other: (One white paw,black face,red tail,ect) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Images Calm yourself, please. There is nothing wrong with this. As long as Shimmerflower did not claim the image as her own, then there's nothing wrong with it. I will, however, talk to her about having more than one image on her page (that's not allowed) Images that are uploaded here are not private. Also, could you please post at the bottom of the page when you leave a message, so I can find them? --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 23:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) SIGGY TEST (MAY NOT WORK!) EcHoPaW 01:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) EcHoPaW 01:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well That's not an approved blank. Mosswhisker had them up for approval, and Bramble declinded them because it was taking to much time to get them approved, and that we should focus more on making chararts--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Type four tildes ~ like that but four. Then your siggy will show up Look on Moon for details. Just scroll up until you find something that has to do with siggys. :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:kittypet blank No, those blanks were declined. As soon as we have some more actual chararts approved, I'll allow blanks back up again. But no, that picture can't be used, sorry. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 04:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks ^^ Thanks you. :U 02:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! Nobody would ever done anything like that for me! Let's get people to join! :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 03:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Uh-oh Hi, I'm Dustyflower. I'm really sorry, but when I tried to leave my like on your friends part of the page, it left this weird box. Sorry! I wish I knew how to fix it, but I don't know what happened. Was it always there? Sorry. --Duststar 02:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tips Echo!--Echoheart 23:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Echoheart We were chatting in a rp site. Then they said that. My heart broke and I am still crying. I might even leave too. --PandastormPanda Love 18:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) But how can I stay here if they leave? I think I am. --PandastormPanda Love 18:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) SIGGIE ummm..you didn't ask for one,but i just made one for you. echo paw like it? *Ivy jingle jingle!!* 06:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) OKAY just copy up to and go to 'more' on top of the page and click preferences.then go to the siggie part and paste and save!!al done!:)--*Ivy jingle jingle!!* 02:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ALL RIGHT just click the buton thats 3from right.some thing like --d~d~~dd~come up.thats your siggie for short...--*Ivy jingle jingle!!* 06:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Half Moon Just leave a message in her section saying how long you won't have time to update her and I won't touch her for that period of time. I won't decline her if there's a message saying where you are. --Bramble-sama 01:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Echopaw! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 17:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) But Echo everyone hates me! --IcyLet's Go 2010! 01:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Here's Rainheart! Give all the credit to Hawkfire --IcyLet's Go 2010! 22:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for signing my friend's list! SpottedheadIt’s the New Year! 2010! 17:12, January 3 2010 (UTC) Echopaw, your siggy is incorrect. Go to "more" and press Preferences and in the siggy box it says "Echopaw" right? It has to say Echopaw Or the siggy coding. --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 02:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Echo. And the person who pushed me? Her name is Kaysa. IcestormHi There! 00:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes School Bully. I was tying to tell her that what she was doing (bullying) was wrong. Then she did all of that horrible stuff to me. :( IcestormHi There! 01:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) From: BloodElf97 Hi echopaw. srry i got your message after i redid rising storm again. you can change it back if u want srry. from bloodelf97 :) But also, do you know how to make your own warrior pic like the ones from the articles? and also how to make those things that say like your affiliations, names, family, etc.? SUP!! Sup Echopaw!! Just wanted to say...... BUTTONS DO NOT MAKE U POWERFUL!!!!! P.S U Crazy!! P.S.S Me make kitty fur U P.S.S.S I love Applesause (It was to nessecary!!)Flameheart 16:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Really Random Question Yeah, I love that show^ ^ "ETs of the cat world" was actually a quote from the episode with the sphynx in itXD --Hд₩₭₮д 22:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh trust me, I don't believe a word of that. But, Viki revealed it on her facebook page, and we agreed that we would put it on all the family trees. --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Echopaw (unless you want to be called something else). I saw your comment on smudge and was wondering what grade you were in. If you dont want to tell me I understand, I was just curious. AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 16:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Hope it gets eaiser for you.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 17:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC I needy ask U something Hi Echopaw. This is Flameheart speaking, can U do me a favor? I needy you to help me get to charart. I talked to bramble and stuff, PLEASE HELP!!Flameheart 19:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Echopaw - Request Here is your request! I hope it's good! --'Nightshine' ★ 03:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re Hello! Why not? :) I have a webkinz too! See? Catkinz 4eva! I named mine Swiftpelt! :D §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. Yep! I looooove webkinz! My username is Sceinic, it's my common internet username. My pet, as you know, is Swiftpelt.§₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. re: Thank you. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 16:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! Thanks! I love it! Did I give you mine? Here it is --'Nightshine' ♥ 19:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charrie Request Here you go! I know it's really bad, so let me know if you want anything done to it. --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 01:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines day! (and also to your webkinz!) §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 01:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, wow! She's nice! Just not how I pictured her... I always pictured her a little lighter gray, a lighter tail-tip, and more of red-ginger paws. And I like my cats to have eyes. xD It's ok. She's good. (: Batwing ♥ 01:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Image Number The amount of personal images you have is way too many. They're taking up unneeded space. Please remove them from your user page and any sub-pages; if you want to keep the ones your friends made you, save them to your computer or upload them on a photobucket account and provide a link to the page.--Bramble 20:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valetine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 00:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry about your page Hi, I was just talking to Bramble and I saw that your page was vandilized. Sorry to here about that. When I was a new user, someone deleated everything on my page and then reverted it back. But jokes on them cause I caught em' and reported them. And since they had done it before, I got them banned. Mwahahaha. P.S HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! MINNOWCLAW 19:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) OMG OMG Echopaw thanks!!!! A million!!!! *tackle hugs* How've you been? Happy V day to you too! I'm sorry I don't have a prezzy for you :[ but I will next holiday! You're awesome! SpottedheartHappy Valentine’s Day! 00:30, February 15 2010 (UTC0 Here she is! Sorry she took so long. Anything you want fixed? ♪ Ba ♫ 01:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) OMG, I just saw your birthday was Mar. 17! So it my mom's! And it St. Patrick's day! :D ♪ Ba ♫ 20:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC)